Second Story!
by ChibiGirl-24
Summary: You have to read to figure it out! And please dont 4get 2 review!
1. The Begining of it all

**Magical Academy**

Alright, now to get started, my name is Yuta Fujioka. I am going to college to study the world of Egyptian or old kind of things, like ancestors and the many ways of thousands of years ago. I am studying the ways of mystery's and magical experiences. That is the life I am to lead.

'_We are now boarding the Kansai platform Please be careful as you step out.'_

"Yawn…..ahhhhh….what a nice day to be out." Yuta stretched as she stepped onto the platform.

'_Thank you for using this way of passage to Kansai, We hope for you to come again.'_

"Annoying thing isn't it?" A young voice said putting their hand on Yutas shoulder.

"What?" Yuta asked turning around with a wonder on her face.

"OH MY GOD SARA!! When did you get here?" Yuta asks jumping with joy at the sight of her friend.

"A dork as usual!" Sara smiled at her happy, joyful, bouncy friend, "I have been here for only a couple of minutes."

"Really? Hmm, I hope it wasn't for long…" Yuta asks in a sort of poutish way.

"Well maybe a half a….." Sara stopped in an abrupt sudden shock

"WHAT…half an hour….that's so long…I'm sorry I didn't take the train sooner…." Yuta screams out loud in shame.

"H...hey...It's alright I don't mind that's what friends are for right? To be there for one and each other…" Sara pats Yutas back trying to cheer her up.

"I really don't care for being here early ok?" Sara leans in more to look at Yutas face as she tries to run away from her.

"I guess I can't help what you do, it is your life and I can't do anything to change it right…?" Yuta smiles with tears still dripping from her eyes.

"Your such a horrible kidder you know that?!!" Sara leans to pick up Yutas things.

Yuta notices what she is trying to do and immediately jumps in to get hem from her.

"I can carry my own luggage. Thank you though."- Yuta smiles at the slightly shocked and smiley girl in front of her.

"I guess it can't be helped huh? Oh well." Sara then walks towards the exit with Yuta following.

"How far is your place?" Sara asks looking over her shoulder at the young girl looking into her purse. "Yuta?"

"Huh, oh, what?" Yuta asks popping her head up to look at Sara giving her the _'weirdo, your such a dork' look_.

"Where is the place you're staying at?" Sara asks once again this time with a light grin of amusement upon her face.

"Well I live not that far from the Museum of Natural Art." Yuta lifts up her arm and points towards the direction the Museum is.

"Ah ok, you never change with your fascinations huh?" Sara gives her a snickered tone.

"Humph, I guess not." Yuta turns away with a sleigh of poutiness.

"Ok, let's go then." Sara walks toward Yuta and picks up one of her bags and hushes her with a finger and an objective of winning her little fiasco bet of mind.

Yuta and Sara continue their walk towards the Museum. As soon as the walk continues to get a little faster the two girls hear some voices…GUY voices.

"Well, well what do we have here? Two little girls walking around these parts." One of the guys said walking towards the girls.

"Please excuse us, we are heading home as we speak so we will be out of your hair…" Sara stops in her tracks as one of the guys walks a little closer to her.

"Now why would we want you to leave, you just got here and we want to have some fun, don't you?" The other guy walks towards Sara but gets a mouth full.

"Look we said we are leaving so were leaving." Yuta pushes the guy to the ground with a pick POW!

"Ah, you Bitch. We just want to have some fun." The guy on the ground reaches to a nearby stick as he gets up and faces the girls with it.

"Oh crap, Yuta don't do anything that will get you into trouble." Sara then walks backwards toward the wall.

"Why would she get into trouble it would be us in trouble if we didn't take you girls home so I suggest you let us walk you to a place were you can stay the rest of the time you're here.

"Well us girls can handle ourselves if you don't mind." Yuta says with a big smile on her face.

"What a bitch you are."- The first guy stated at he runs towards Yuta with a dagger pulled out of his pocket.

Yuta grabs him the wrist and flips him onto his back, the other guy charges and Yuta blocks his first two attacks then fly's to the ground and kicks his leg and hits his back to send him flying.

"What an imbecile." Yuta starts to loosen up and smile once more.

"Yuta look out behind you…" Sara screams as one of the guys is up and charges for another attack.

Yuta turns around but is to slow. "YUTAAAAA…" Sara screams as a flashing light appears in the place of Yuta.

"What the hell…" The guy two screams as he is pushed back by a hand in the light.

"I don't think you should do that." A tough, firm, manly voice came from the light that was above and yet below the two fighting human beings.

As the light disappeared a young man became visible towards the many seeing eyes that were around the area. Blond luscious blown streaked hair that glistened as the wind blew, golden brown eyes that shinned in the light that vanished, vibrant build up upon his brilliant clothes that form with his valiant body. The man of Light and savierosity.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy who was pushed back yelled in a scared way.

"I can't tell you so why don't you just run along and leave these girls alone." The man from the light smirks at the guy on the ground who sprints away in immediate eye contact.

"What an idiot to think he could stand up against me." The guy smiled as he looked at Sara on the ground. (Of course he doesn't know who she is.)

"Who are you?" Sara asks as he walks towards her.

He soon reaches out his hand to pull the girl up. "Well my name is Keji, and you must be Yuta right?" he asks straight forward.

Sara gives him the funniest look and starts to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Keji looks at her in wonder of why she is laughing at her own name.

"I'm sorry…but I'm not Yuta…ahahahaha…you thought I was Yuta…..ahahahahaha…" Sara laughs and laughs harder. She soon grips hard upon Kejis arm that is holding her up.

"Well if you're not Yuta then who is?" Keji looks at her once more with the utmost awkward look in his eyes.

"I am." Yuta said lifting herself up from behind the two. As she stands Keji turns to look at who she is.

"You're Yuta?" Keji points at her in shock of the tomboyish clothes and the luggage that are around her on the ground.

"Ya, well your not the brightest in the bunch either. And stop staring at me like I'm some kind o freak you freak." Yuta grumps as she kneels on the ground and starts to pick up her bags that are on the ground.

A/N: I hope this re-written story is ok, I am doing the best I can to fix and correct it! Thank you for reading. And please leave questions for me to answer because if you do then you will find some new facts about this story if you have read or haven't read the old version! Well Thank You!!! _"ChibiGirl-24"_


	2. Cafe Scene

_**Magic Academy**_

"Ya, well your not the brightest in the bunch either. And stop staring at me like I'm some kind of freak." Yuta grumps as she kneels on the ground and starts to pick up her bags that are lying on the ground.

"Well with the way your attitude is I am pretty sure anyone would think you are a freak." Keji states as she two kneels but in his case to help pick up Yutas bags.

"Oh shut up." Yuta picks up her last bag and then stands as she reaches and snatches the bags that Keji picked up right out of his hands.

"You aren't the brightest of the bright are you?" Keji then smirked as Yuta looks at him the utmost evil glare in the world

"Aside from Yuta, why are you here Keji?" Sara asks running to grab his arm one more time?

"I am here to retrieve and deliver a certain someone who is going to the college that is not far from here." Keji smiled at Sara who was menacingly staring into his eyes.

"Oh, well I don't go to a college around here." Sara stated as Kejis smile disappeared.

"You don't, then you're telling me the non-emotionless fighter behind me…?" Keji stopped in a stunned moment to realize the idiotic thing he just said.

"Gee thanks for the compliment you over grown light up angel imbecile." Yuta grumps as she grabs Sara's arm and starts to drag her off.

Keji again stunned at the large word and over grown evilness from a girl towards him obviously meant that she was definitely the one he was looking for.

"Wait I need to talk to you…uh…" Keji stopped as Yuta and Sara looked back at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuta asks while pushing Sara behind her in the dismay of the weird look on the guys face.

"What's your name again?" Keji soon set of a wild laugh from Yuta and a little chuckle from Sara.

"Ha-ha, Yuta is her name, but Yuta are you sure your not mad that he forgot your name?" Sara asked all sweet and peachy keen like.

"You know what I really don't care anymore." Yuta the calmed her self after the gigantic laughter attack.

"Well why don't we ask this guy some questions then?" Sara pointed out that he was still staring in astonishment at some thing they didn't know of.

"I have some questions for you." Keji snaps out of his astonish mental stage.

Yuta and Sara look at him like he just got out of jail. The look on his face was now all serious and professional, and it started to creep them out.

"So, maybe we should go to a place to sit down before we do anything that might get us into some more trouble like that, right?" Sara looked that Keji who was looking at Yuta, who was looking back at him with the utmost amazement that he managed to talk in the first phrase after a whole couple minutes of frozen structure.

"I agree." Keji stops looking at Yuta for one millisecond to finally answer Sara.

"Then let's go." Yuta turns to start walking but pauses in her steps and waits for Sara and Keji to catch up to her just a little bit.

A few minutes of walking and Sara already has started to complain once again.

"Why do we have to walk so far, I mean it isn't that far to your dorm is it?" Sara screams in a whisper to get Keji to notice she didn't want to walk anymore.

"Look we aren't going to my dorm." Yuta sighs in exhaustion.

"What do you mean we aren't going to your dorm, where are we going if were not going their?" Sara looks at Yuta instead of Keji this time.

"We are going to a little café not that far, its only a little longer, can you wait till then?" Yuta looks at her for resentment but instead finds agreement.

Yuta sighs once more in the greatness of god helping her through not having to deal with the exaggerations of Sara. Yuta soon turns her eyes just a little to find Keji peeking a look at her. In immediate reaction her head shoots forward and her cheeks start to blush bright red.

And of course Keji happened to see her turn away and blush, so in which he gives a little smile at her and makes her blush even more.

"Oh that little café place." Sara jumps up in excitement at the fact that she doesn't have to walk anymore, she can now sit down.

"Ya, this appears to be the little place that my grandma was talking about." Yuta smiles at the great design and figure the place had.

As the three went to sit at their table a waiter approached and greeted them in the most kindly manner.

"Here are your menus, and I shall be right with you." The waiter gestured as he handed out the menus and then soon walked to another table for the many costumers that were waiting for him to waiter them.

"What a weird looking guy, don't' cha think Yuta?" Sara asked as she picked up her menu.

"You're funny Sara." Yuta to picks up her menu as does Keji after her.

"So what are you two girls getting?" Keji puts his menu down as he gives a look of 'I found what I wanted' look.

"I don't think I want anything." Yuta looks at him but still keeping her menu up covering her face so Keji doesn't see all of her face, and those blood shot cheeks of hers as well.

"Is something wrong Yuta, your covering your face for like no apparent reason?" Sara gives Yuta the most obnoxious look of her life.

"Yes, my lady, it is quit strange." The waiter walks up behind Yuta startling her with just a little fright upon her eyes, and of course Keji noticing, once again.

"Why don't you put your menu down if you don't want anything?" Keji then smirks at Yuta as she gives him a grump.

"Because I am still exploring the many things on here." Yuta pulls the menu up higher after she sticks her tong at Keji for his rudest like remark.

"Fine then, Sara what do you want." Keji ignoring her tong looks towards Sara in astonishment on how she can put up with her all the time.

"Well, I want a double fudge hot creamy pudding cake please." Sara told the waiter and then smiled at Yuta as 'thanks for paying.'

As Sara gave the smile and the amount of food she wanted Yuta soon rolled her eyes towards Keji and not knowingly looked at him and once again blushed for no reason.

"Yuta what is wrong, your cheeks are all red?" Keji asked with a big grin on his face.

Sara looked at the two looking arcos from one of each other.

Sara then began to smile deeply, "She likes you Keji."

"WHAT…" Keji screamed looking all flushed from Sara's remark.

Keji looks at Sara then at Yuta with the utmost awkward and cutest look ever.

Dam, to think this girl likes me. Keji remarked in his head.

"I heard you Keji so shut up." Yuta then looked back at Sara.

"Sara why would I like him? I am not even interested in guys right now remember, I only want to finish school and move on in life, thank you." Yuta then closed and re-opened her eyes to find Sara smiling even deeper and Keji looking all shocked at something stupid.

"What, Keji? Stop looking at me like that." Yuta remarked looking the other way then both of them.

"You probably shocked him by making him realize you like him, and maybe he likes you." Sara looked at Keji to confirm by his look but got nothing.

"I…I dought he likes me, jeez I mean I don't like him so he is out of luck, you don't like me like that right…?" Yuta looks at Keji as well to find no answer coming form his mouth instead the look of wonder.

"How did you know what I said, I didn't even say anything out loud." Keji finally speaking to the girl across from him.

"What are you talking about?" Yuta looks at Keji all confused once again.

"I said in my head that 'Dam, to think this girl likes me.' And you heard it, how?" Keji smiles as Yuta blushes.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know so…so just get over it." Yuta freaking out pushes her chair back and starts to walk of.

Keji stands up and sets some money on the table for Sara and her food coming up.

"I will have her call you later, ok?" Keji smiles as he gets a nod out of Sara.

Keji then runs to catch up with Yuta and finds him self getting stopped by her a little bit a ways from the café.

"Look I don't know what you were talking about but I am…." Yuta is interrupted as Keji covers her mouth with his.

A/N: I know bad place to end. Sorry but I wanted something to keep u guys reviewing, hope you don't mind, hope you love the Chapie though!


	3. First Fight sort of

**Magic Academy**

"Look I don't know what you were taking about but I am…" Yuta interruptedly stopped as Kejis lips touched hers and gave her a wavering shock.

Yuta soon then puts her hands on his chest, making him grin while they kissed (so he thinks.)

As her hands finally reached his chest, an immediate push flung him backwards.

THUMP, Keji falls down to the ground finding as he looked up, Yuta blushing furiously and amazingly holding her anger in.

"Ow, what was that for?" Keji sits up right rubbing his head.

"That was for kissing me you PERVERT." Yuta grumps at him

"Why would you call me a pervert, I didn't touch you _yet_." Keji smirked as Yutas cheeks got redder.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuta turns her head to keep her instant reaction to his words hidden.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I meant with those words, huh?" Keji puts his hands right next to his feet and lifts him self up of the ground he was pushed on to.

As Keji gets up, the smirk went from his mouth to Yutas, Yuta walked over to Keji as if to help him up. Keji then looks up towards her to look her in the eyes and then finds him self falling onto the ground once again.

"Nice try." Keji whispers as he swiftly grabs her arms and pulls her down with him.

At the shock of Kejis reaction Yuta tries to catch her balance but isn't able to as Keji puts his feet in-between hers and keep her from catching herself again.

Cathonk

"Now, why did you have to go and try to push me down again, huh? Cuz that just put you in the worst position, so you would think." Keji smirks as Yuta lifts her upper body of off the smirking man under her.

"Oh, maybe cuz you are a some body who thinks he gets what he wants." Yuta sighs as she tries to get up of off Keji.

But of course Keji has to be stubborn. He then grabs her waist and pulls her back down to where she is once again leaning over him.

"Where are you goin?" Keji asks with a big smile on his face.

"I am going to go get my stuff and leave you hear on the ground holding your face." Yuta glares at Keji as she tries to release herself from his grasp.

"Why would I be holding my face?" Keji gives Yuta an awkward look, but with a pinch of utter defeat on his eyes. (The defeat was towards Yuta.)

"This way." Yuta then reaches her right hand of off the ground and pushes it into Kejis face, in which making him hold his face and allow her to got up and walk away as she said she would.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow……….." Keji squalls while rolling on the ground.

Yuta stops in her tracks as she hears his cries.

'_I always thought men weren't cry babies? Oh well, might as well help him.'_ Yuta looks over her shoulder at Keji on the ground, rolling. _'Even though I don't want to, it would be nice to help, after all, if I don't grandma will kill me.'_

Yuta turns around and walks over to Keji as his rolling slows to a toss and tern. Keji then peaks through his fingers as he's tossing and turning and looks at Yuta standing over him with her hand held out.

"Come on I know you can move at least. I didn't punch you that hard." Yuta sighs as Keji grabs her hand.

As she starts to pull him up Keji then removes his other hand from his left eye and grabs her hand that he has a hold of and pulls Yuta down, getting an 'Oh crap. 'Out of her mouth.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually fell for that." Keji smirked at Yuta, who was now on the bottom instead of the top.

"All right get of; I am not your toy to be playing with." Yuta tried to push Keji of as he then grabs her wrists.

"I know."

"Then get off."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

"Really."

"Yes now get of-" Keji stops Yuta from saying anything with his lips lightly pressed against hers.

As the two lift apart Yutas eyes are as big as a watermelon eyed Bug.

Keji, trying not to laugh, manages to speak.

"Well, looks like someone is all speechless." Keji starts to smile but all the while, holding in his laughs.

"Oh shut up, why would I be speechless? Huh?" Yuta asks trying to struggle from his hold

"I don't know, maybe because I'm on top of you and I attached a spell to you as well so you can't move or anything like that." Keji smiles as he moves his hand a little bit to show her.

"See."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Yuta stated as she Keji put his hand back on her wrist.

"Why do you look so angry?" Keji smiled once again,

"Maybe because your on top of me." Yuta grunts at the smiling boy on top of her.

"Well if you didn't fall for my trick then it wouldn't be this way, huh?" Keji just keeps smiling.

"That's just mean."

'I wasn't trying to be."

"But you were and are right now."

"Well how can I fix that?"

"Well for starters, get OF OFF ME."

"Well that wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

"For you maybe not, me YES."

"Ok, I'll get up on one condition." Keji lowers his head to see eye to eye with Yuta.

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Just spit it out."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I want a KISS." Keji smiles.

Yuta, still lying on the ground, looks at Keji with then utmost defeat in her eyes.

"Why would you want to kiss me."

"Because I can."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why."

"Cause."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Wh-" Yuta stops as something interrupts her speaking.

A/N: I was hopping I would get this finished earlier but that didn't work out. SRRY. But I hope I didn't leave that big of a cliffy so, I hope you like the chapter.


	4. Tohru

**Magic Academy**

"Wh-" Yuta stops as something interrupts her speaking.

Keji, still on top of her, leans in further to keep Yuta from leaving his grasp.

Yuta noticed that Kejis grasp was tightening as it was also disappearing, so she took her chance. But she sadly failed to get loose.

_Soon a few seconds passed, and then it turned to minutes. Finally after 3 or so many minutes Keji finally separates._

Yuta and Keji both took deep breaths so they didn't over venal ate from not having breathed for so many minutes.

"Dam, you really now how to kiss a guy." Keji smiled as he finally stopped heaving.

"Don't…ever do that….again…." Yuta heaved heavily as she spoke.

"Why?"

"Because."

Keji smiled, this time with a smirk mixed in with his voice, he spoke once more, repeating his first words.

"Why?"

"Don't get into this again." Yuta sighed at the simple fact that she was still under Kejis body, and STILL wasn't able to move.

"Start what? I really don't know what you are talking about." Keji just sat their looking down at his victim.

"You know what I'm talking about, so don't start it alright, I am really not in the mood for it, after you kissing me and nearly killing me by not allowing me to move…..i have had enough." Yuta closed her eyes once more.

Keji just looked at her, studying the way she laid there and kept her eyes closed until he felt it, the biggest power in the world.

Yuta opened her eyes only to find Keji getting up of off her. But he wasn't getting of off her, as she realized he was pushed by some kind of manner.

"Keji…..are you alright?" Yuta slowly looked at him as she got on her knees to see him from the distance he was at.

"Ow, that really hurt. Why did you have to go and use the gravity in that form of manner, couldn't you have used it nicely?" Keji lifted his body up a little to the point where he could look at Yuta sitting there on the ground, this time on her knees instead of her butt.

"What are you talking about; no one can manipulate the uses of gravity." Yuta, still sitting their, stares at Keji, who is now starting to look all suspicious.

"Actually you can."

"Who? Me?" Yuta looks at Keji once again with the eyes of _'Insane person sitting in front of me.'_

"Yes, you can do anything you want, you Yuta." Keji smiles ignoring the evil insanity look Yuta is giving him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yuta lowers her eyes and begins to lift of off the ground when something, like a hand, keeps her on her knees.

"I don't think your going any where." Keji smiles as he gets up of the ground.

"What are you doing?" Yuta asks all confused at what's going on.

"I am teaching you."

"Teaching me what?"

"You'll see."

"I want to know now." Yuta tries and tries to lift her head up, fighting at the force that won't let her go.

Keji, watching her struggle, keeps walking towards her with the slightest smile of amusement.

"Keji….let me go…" Yuta, heaving to the point where she has used all of her strength.

"Why, this is so much fun."

"It's not for me, and it soon won't be for you." Yuta pushes a few more times.

"Now, why do you say that?" Keji smiles as Yuta is still fighting.

"Because I am getting mad, and no one likes me when I'm mad." Yuta manages to look up at Keji.

"Well, I like you, and I will always like you, even if you're mad, sad, happy, or even nervous, I will always like you." Keji kneels in front of Yuta and puts his hands on her face.

Keji lifts up her head with his right thumb on her left cheek and his four main fingers on her right cheek. Yuta tries not to look at Keji but Keji pulls her face to the point where she has no option to do anything.

"I don't care if you like me or not, I don't like you." Yuta yells right into Kejis face.

"I know."

Keji just gives Yuta a soft lovable look that made his words shock her. Yuta shocked at his last words and the depth of his eyes as he stared at her made her feel weak in some way that she didn't understand.

'_What is this, why is he looking at me this way, stop it, don't look at me like that, your making me feel weak, what is this, why is he making me feel this way?'_

"He's making you feel that way because he has that kind of perseverance on all girls." A young voice said coming from the dark.

Keji and Yuta both turned their heads to see who it was that was talking to them.

"Oh crap." Keji said letting go of Yutas face.

Keji stands up, and Yuta is just sitting on her knees as she was before and staring at the little girl.

"What are you doing here?" Keji grumped at the little girl.

"I came to get Yuta." The little girl stated with the same expression on her face as when she came in and they both seen her.

"Why would you need to come get Yuta, I was assigned to that job, Thank you." Keji turns his head like he was a girl.

"Don't get your pansies up in a bunch, u were late and I was sent to get you two, although I wouldn't mind leaving you here, but Tiara said to bring you back as well."

The little girl kept her expression the same but with a little tint of a smile as well, BUT Keji lost it.

"Why the heck, you little brat-" Keji was soon interrupted.

"Who are you? And how is it that you make Keji so mad?" Yuta states as she stares at the little girl on the ground.

"Huh, oh you must be Yuta, wow; you really are as pretty as they said you would be." The little girl starts to walk towards Yuta until a hand was flung in her face.

"Who said you could get near her?" Keji smirked at the little girl as she was only to his belt, in her height.

"Why would I listen to you, get out of my WAY." The little girl stated throwing Keji back on the ground 5 feet from her and 2 feet behind Yuta.

"Keji are you alright?" Yuta asks looking behind her.

"Oh, he'll be fine; he just is going to have a hurt pride is all." The little girl said once again as she walked towards Yuta.

"Who ar-" Yuta began but was interrupted.

"I will answer your questions, my lady." The little girl said as she was only a foot away from Yuta and 3 feet away from Keji.

"Leave her alone, Yuta don't list-" Keji stopped as a sudden force of some sort hit him in the face.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt him." Yuta slightly screamed as she got on one knee and lifted the other one in the form of _'getting ready for a fight'_ position.

"He will be fine, now back to what I was doing." The girl soon bowed to Yuta like if she was some kind of princess.

"My name is Tohru; I am a student Magician at the school called Magic's Academy, the school you soon will be attending." Tohru soon reached out to grab Yutas hand.

"What are you talking about, I am not going to a school called Magic's Academy, I am in college, not high school." Yuta hesitated as she began to reach her hand out to touch Tohrus.

"I know this seems weird, but the school I attend is a school for many ages, because if it wasn't Keji over their wouldn't be their either." Tohru saw Yuta reaching out her hand so she immediately grabbed it.

"But, I am not like you guys." Yuta looked at the hand holding hers in confusion.

'_Such a small child, how can she know so much about the world, she should be about 10 years old.'_

"Actually I'm 11, but you were close." Tohru stated at Yuta.

Yuta shot her head up in wonder of how she just did that.

"How did you just do that, I said that in my head, how could you know what I said?" Yutas eyes got wider as she looked at the little girl standing in front of her.

"You see, I can read minds, but so can you, I also can do a few other things, but you can do more than I can; only if you let us help you master those abilities." Tohru just stared at Yuta as she finished her words instead of at her hand she was still holding.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can show or tell you, which one w-" Tohru was soon interrupted as her hand was thrown away from Yutas.

"Don't eve, that is all Tiaras job, you know that." Keji said as he stood above Yuta and Tohru.

"I am pretty sure she wants an explication right now, right Yuta?" Tohru smiles at Yuta with a grin in the formation of her smile.

"I……" Yuta looks at Keji then at Tohru with the biggest bug like eyes ever, and stutters.

"I….I…"

A/N: Sorry but that's as far as I'm going, sorry to leave you all out on a cliff, but I thought it would be more interesting if I left it this way.

6

Ch. 4Magic's AcademyKimberlie Barton 


	5. Beginning

**Magic's Academy**

"I am pretty sure she wants an explication right now, right Yuta?" Tohru smiles at Yuta with a grin in the formation of her smile.

"I……" Yuta looks at Keji then at Tohru with the biggest bug like eyes ever, and stutters.

"I….I…"

"Yuta, you don't have to say anything, just nod your head yes or no." Tohru smiles again, this time sending a bone chilling thrill down Yutas back.

'_What's going on, why is this happening to me, why wont they leave me alone, I…..'_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tohru asks all confused as to why she couldn't hear anything.

"Yuta…..this is your destiny, to be a magician or sorceress. It's the way of life, and the way of the gods, you were chosen to attend Magic's Academy." Keji slightly moves in front of Tohru and reaches his hands to touch Yutas shoulders, in which giving her a shock.

Keji soon grabs her hands in his, and pulls her closely to show her the life she is to live.

Yuta, of course caught in his gaze, looks into his eyes and suddenly passes out.

"Don't worry; we will see each other after you wake up." Keji whispers into Yutas ear making her startle.

'_Mommy, mommy, mommy where are you? MOMMY……Where……are……you…'_

'_My, my, my what a cute little girl.'_

'_Uh……'_

'_Come here little girl, show me what you can do.'_

'_What are you talking about?' The little girl voice said as she hid behind the tree._

'_I know you have magic little girl, and I want to see it, now if you don't mind why don't you come with me.'_

'_No, I want my mommy, please show me were she is.'_

'_I know where she is, if you come with me I can show you.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Very sure, so grab my hand and we shall be on our way.'_

'_Ok…'_

'_Don't be afraid I wont do anything, I promise.'_

'_I don't know.' The little girl voice began to stutter._

'_Why not?'_

'_Mommy said never to go with strangers even if they are as nice as you are.'_

'_Why thank you, but I won't hurt you.'_

'_I am really sorry but I can't.'_

'_Well that's a problem; I hoped I wouldn't have to do it this way.'_

'_What are you talking about?' The little girl voice began to startle as she got scared._

'_I want you child, and if you don't come with me I will force you to the point that you will wish you never came to this world.'_

'_Uh…m…o…m…m…y…' _

'_Now come here.'_

'_MOMMY!!!!!!!' The little girl voice seemed to scream._

'_Now don't scream.' The older man voice said as he came closer to the little girl voice when all of a sudden another voice came into the picture._

'_Get AWAY from my child you devil.'_

_The man turns to see the older woman standing behind the old man and in front of the little girl with her hands up in front of her face. As her hands never budged as she was standing their and the old man began to walk over to the young but older woman._

'_My child is not for you to have.'_

'_On the contraire, she is the exact thing I need to seal this world into utter darkness and eternal sleep ness.'_

'_I will never allow my daughter to be pot into that position.'_

_As the man got closer to the woman, her hands began to light up brighter to then point where she looked like the sun her self._

'_What are you doing?'_

'_I am going to stop you for ever.'_

'_I dought that will happen.'_

_The man the raised his left hand in front of his face as the young woman did, but his light was not of light but of darkness, like a black hole._

'_Oh, my god who are you?'_

'_Your worst nightmare.'_

_The mans hand grew to the light source of the woman's, and soon their lights clashed and their was nothing more._

'_Mommy, mommy, mommy where are you?'_

'_Mommy……'_

'_Mo__mm__y__…………' __The little girl's voice soon vanished into thin darkness._

All of a sudden a light glimpsed in the corner of the darkness.

"Yuta, Yuta, are you awake? Yuta." A voice asked.

'_Yuta, who is that? Is that me? Who is calling me? Keji, is that you?'_

"Yuta, your awake, thank god, I thought you were in an eternal sleep or something." The voice got bigger and louder.

"Keji…is that you…" Yuta slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes, its me Keji, and you are finally awake." Keji smiled and Yuta slightly noticed as she was still getting used to the light shining directly at her.

"You idiot, the light is in her eyes and your just letting her go blind, what a nice guy you are." Another voice said in the background.

"Tohru, is that you?" Yuta asks as she sits up and rubs her eye lids like a cat.

"Yes its me, can we go now, I did come here to get you two remember." Tohru grumped as she turned around.

As Yuta tries to sit up, Keji puts one arm under her legs and the other arm around her back, grabbing her side, picking her up.

Yuta freaked a little at the action Keji was doing, and how it involved her and being picked up.

"Keji, you don't have to pick me up, I can walk." Yuta lowers her head so Keji can't see her face that well.

"I dought you can walk."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you can barely even sit up, what makes you think you can walk?" Keji starts walking behind Tohru.

Tohru glances at Yuta as Keji is holding her in his arms, and notices that her face is beat red.

"I don't think that was a smart idea Keji." Tohru states as she turns her eyes away from the two.

"Why do you say that?" Keji looks at her back in curiosity.

"Because your making her feel bad."

"How am I making her feel bad?"

Yuta looks at Tohru slightly without pulling her head up, and as she does she sees a grin on her face.

"_Crap, what is she thinking of?"_

"What do you mean, 'what is she thinking of?'" Keji looks at Yuta as her head shoots up from his words.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything by that." Yuta jumping to conclusion.

"Yea you did, now what did you mean?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, so just leave it at that, ok?" Yutas face turned beat red as she yelled at Keji.

"Oh ok, but can you tell me one thing?" Keji sighs at his loss, but slightly smiles at his new question.

"What is it?" Yuta turned her head slightly to try and read what he might be asking her, but got nothing.

"Why is your face beat red, are you embarrassed that I'm holding you like this?"

"What?"

"Do you like me holding you like this or are you just embarrassed about it?" Keji smiled a little bigger.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and why would I like you holding me, its all embarrassing." Yuta yelled at Keji as her face got even redder, and Kejis smile got even bigger. (By the way, their still walking, and Tohru is still in front of them.)

Keji stopped walking and gestured to Tohru to keep walking and that they would catch up to her later.

"Why are you yelling at me I just asked a simple question, or do you like me so much that you have to yell your answer in my ear?"

Yuta looked at Keji, this time not with embarrassment, but with a slight hint of anger.

"Why would I like you, your not my type, and your mean to me." Yuta screamed yet again, in Kejis ear.

"Ow, you don't have to scream in my ear."

"Well, you deserve it, so get over it." Yuta pushes her feet off of his arm and lands them on the ground.

"Yuta, wait you aren't able to walk yet, your feet aren't stable enough."

"I don't care. I don't want you to carry me anymore; I can walk on my own."

As Yuta pushes the rest of her body away form Kejis she all of a sudden feels this heavy weight.

"What's going on?"

Yuta collapses on the ground.

"I told you, you can't walk very well, your legs aren't stable yet" Keji hits his hand lightly on his forehead at the shame she just did to herself.

"Shut up, I don't need your help." Yuta screams at him.

Keji kneels down in front of Yuta as she screams at him and cups her face with his left hand on her right cheek and his right hand on her left cheek and moves his head closer to hers.

_**THE END**_

A/N: Sorry for leaving it their, I thought it would be fun, so don't hate me!! Hope you liked the chapter though!!!

Ch. 5Magic's AcademyChibi-Girl 7


End file.
